Alpine Hideout
Allies Soviet Union |side2 = Nazi Germany |commanders1 = John Lynch | Andrei Nazarov }} |commanders2 = |forces1 = Allied forces Soviet forces |forces2 = Nazi forces |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |objectives = |faction =Allies |notes = }} Alpine Hideout is the fifth Allied campaign mission in War Front: Turning Point.Digital Reality, 10tacle Studios, War Front: Turning Point. February 23, 2007. Background With the death of the Chancellor, Germany has erupted into all-out civil war. Slowly the Resistance has beaten back the Nazi forces, until now all that remain have fled to an Alpine redoubt for a last stand. Rooting them out would be a routine task, save for one little problem: the Nazi scientists have completed work on the V-1 flying bomb. Building up a military infrastructure strong enough to penetrate the sprawling defenses of the mountain base is difficult enough, and the Nazis ability to deliver unexpected devastation makes it even more daunting. Objectives Primary objectives *Defeat the Nazi Base *Disable the V1 Launch Pad Secondary objectives *Clear Eastern Passage so Soviets can advance *Find and Secure the Nazi Hideouts Secret objectives *Destroy the NE and NW Auxiliary Facilities Walkthrough *Use air power to aid the Russians *Immediately Send Core Units west *Sagnier can destroy first V1 site *Paratroops can find Nazi hideouts and auxiliary bases *Build second, third, and even fourth bases as you advance Things will begin to get more frantic as you turn north and begin to advance to the plateau where the V1 Launch Site was located. You will encounter Sonic Tanks, which can be devastating if they can close on their target. Long-range weapons like Priests can target the path down which they travel to soften them up, and your Core Units (hopefully Pershing tanks) can pick them off from distance. You should have plenty Call-In Aphrodite Bombers at your disposal, and you can use them in conjunction with your Radar Station’s Reconnaissance ability to pinpoint key German buildings (V1 Launch sites, Tank Factories, and Airfields) and destroy them with the explosive-laden B-29s. There’s a mine due west of the destroyed V1 Launch site, and you can send in an Engineer from the second base you built to construct a Supply Stash here and a nearby Weapon Factory, effectively creating yet another base. The Germans will pound the Supply Stash with not only bombs but V1 rockets, but the Weapon Factory you built can produce an Engineer to rebuild it—and it’s better that you lose a Supply Stash rather than having that lethal bomb fall on your troops. Regardless, be prepared for massive German counterattacks. The Airfields you built earlier in the game can prove decisive at this point—select them and use the Guard Area command to protect your western (left flank) against the Jetpack Infantry and Wurfrahmen that will be streaming down from the north. The units from this second base—including lots of Bofors to fend off pesky strafing runs from Me 262s—should be positioned just north of the destroyed V1 Launch Site and just south of the plateau on which the primary German base is located. It’s a good idea to build a defensive line of Pillboxes to the west; this is where many German units will be coming from. References Category:Allied campaign missions